


La festa per il ritorno di Goku

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [32]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Durante una festa dopo la sconfitta di Calgare, Junior spiega a Goku chi è Devil.[Fa parte della saga di DBNA].Post Un ritorno inatteso, Pre La saga di Devil.Devil è un personaggio che appartiene a una mia amica, ma che mi permette di usarlo.





	1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1  
  
Vegeta guardò il barometro, guardò il mercurio rosso salire dai trenta gradi fino ai trentacinque gradi. Le gocce di sudore gli scendevano lungo la pelle abbronzata. Si alzò dal letto e raggiunse la finestra, la aprì e il vento tiepido gli accarezzò il viso. Alzò lo sguardo, la luce del sole che si rifletteva sulla cupola color crema della Capsule corporation lo abbagliò. Il principe dei saiyan strinse gli occhi, mugolò e si passò una mano sul viso. Sentiva il brusio di voci di sottofondo provenire dal piano di sotto. Abbassò lo sguardo, vide Yamcha passare sotto la finestra. Intravide Crilin in lontananza, sospirò e saltò giù dalla finestra. Atterrò accanto a un tavolo, si piegò in avanti e prese un bicchiere di plastica. Prese una bottiglia d'acqua, la aprì e versò il contenuto nel bicchiere. Richiuse la bottiglia e si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, sorseggiandone il contenuto.  
< Non vorrei festeggiare dopo la morte di mio cugino, ma non posso morire di sete > rifletté. Guardò Rif volargli davanti inseguito da Gorin, che dimenava le mani cercando di prenderlo, ridendo. Finì di bere il contenuto del bicchiere, lo stritolò e abbassò il braccio. Sporse il capo e guardò sua moglie fare lo slalom tra una serie di tavoli, passò tra quello in cui era seduto Majinbu e quello in cui era seduto Goten. Teneva in mano un vassoio con sopra una serie  _onigiri_. Si voltò, vide il marito, sorrise e gli corse incontro.  
"Vegeta, tesoro, che ne diresti di andare a dare un'occhiata a Vetrunks?" gli chiese, raggiungendolo. Vegeta lasciò cadere il bicchiere di plastica ripiegato sul tavolino.  
"Dorme da più di due ore, ormai". Aggiunse Bulma. Vegeta digrignò i denti, stringendo un pugno.  
"E allora lascia che dorma" ringhiò. Sentì lo scoppiò di risa di Marron e un fischio di Olong.  
"Questa storia delle feste in onore di Kakartoth dovrà finire, prima o poi, Bulma" ringhiò. Espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.   
"Non fare il musone" ribatté Bulma. Raggiunse il tavolo di Gohan e gli porse il vassoio. Gohan sorrise, si sporse e ne prese uno. Si voltò, vedendo suo padre camminare avanti e indietro tra i tavoli. Goku passò tra Yamcha e Thenshinan dando una pacca sulle loro spalle, sorrise e diede un paio di pacche sulla testa di Crilin.  
"Ragazzi! Come va?!" gridò.  
"A noi comuni mortali non succede mai niente, sei tu quello interessante" ribatté Yamcha, scrollando le spalle. Prese una manciata di patatine dentro un cestino di vimini appoggiato sopra il tavolino. Goku scoppiò a ridere. Thenshinan sbadigliò, Yamcha si piegò e avvicinò il viso al cestino.   
"Io vado a recuperare mia moglie, si sarà nascosta" disse Crilin, allontanandosi.  
"A proposito di gente scappata" bisbigliò Goku. Si alzò sulle punte e guardò a destra e a sinistra. Vide Junior appoggiato contro il tronco di un albero con le braccia incrociate. Il Son spiccò il volo, lo raggiunse e gli atterrò davanti.  
"Urca, sempre perso nei pensieri amico mio?" domandò, corrugando la fronte. Cercò di dargli una pacca sulla spalla, ma il namecciano schivò. Gli sorrise e si staccò dall'albero.  
"Sono contento che tu sia tornato, Goku. Festa o non festa, sono contento tu sia qui tutto intero. Ce la siamo vista brutta contro Calgare" disse gentilmente. Goku annuì e si appoggiò con una spalla all'albero.  
"Già, perché se morivo questa volta non potevo neanche tornare con le sfere del drago. Anche se sono depurate, non funzioneranno ancora per qualche anno. Quelle di Polunga non so neanche se riusciremo a depurarle" rispose. Junior sospirò e si passò la mano sulla fronte.  
< Forse dovrei dirgli come mi ha chiamato Calgare, ma non me la sento finché non saprò bene cosa vuol dire essere il  _demon prince_  > rifletté.  
"Non hai mai avuto il tempo di raccontarmi come è andata con quel ragazzo" disse, indicando Ub. Goku seguì il dito del namecciano e osservò il giovane.  
"Ub è molto dotato, penso di poterlo far diventare il mio successore. È stato un allievo molto educato e sono soddisfatto del risultato che abbiamo raggiunto" disse Goku. Raggiunse un tavolo, prese una bottiglia di vino e la stappò con la mano. Se lo portò alla bocca e sorseggiò il contenuto.  
"Goku, non è finita qui" mormorò il namecciano. Goku si pulì il viso con il dorso della mano e corrugò la fronte.  
"Non ho capito" ammise e ridacchiò.  
"È il momento che tu lo sappia. Questa pace non durerà a lungo" rispose Junior. Goku aggrottò le sopracciglia, si sporse verso Junior e abbassò la mano con cui teneva la bottiglia.  
"Cosi intendi?" domandò, guardando in faccia il namecciano. Junior si voltò, guardò Gohan ridere e Bra offrire metà panino a Majinbu.  
"Ci sarà un problema?" chiese ancora Goku. Junior lo guardò in viso e gli sorrise.  
"Abbiamo già la soluzione" lo rassicurò. Il Son conficcò la punta degli stivaletti blu nel terreno.  
"Tra qualche anno una nuova minaccia si abbatterà sulla Terra, io e Vegeta ne siamo a conoscenza da molto tempo. Un discendente di Freezer, nato e fermentato da una sua cellula, medita vendetta e giungerà presto sulla Terra. Il suo nome è Devil" spiegò Junior. Goku sentiva il brusio di sottofondo e udì un fischio.  
"Devil" mormorò.  
"La sua forma iniziale, se quello che mi è stato raccontato corrisponde a verità, sarà potente quanto l'ultima trasformazione di Freezer su Nameck, ma probabilmente ne avrà altre, ma non so cosa ci aspetta in quel senso". Proseguì la spiegazione Junior.  
" _Uuuurca,_  dev'essere potentissimo" mormorò. Le sue iridi nere brillarono di riflessi rosso chiaro. Junior afferrò il polso di Goku e lo trascinò fino alla porta della Capsule, la aprì, spinse Goku all'interno e se la chiuse alle spalle.  
"E i guai non sono finiti qui. Bulma, controllando se era tornato tutto normale sul pianeta dopo l'attacco di Calgare, ha scoperto che Devil ha iniziato a diffondere sulla Terra un gas lentale. Presto i nostri poteri andranno debilitandosi notevolmente" spiegò.  
"Cosa?!" gridò Goku. Junior gli tappò la bocca, si portò l'indice dell'altra mano alle labbra e soffiò.  
"Ti ho detto che abbiamo la soluzione. Sarà un saiyan immune al veleno a sconfiggerlo" spiegò Junior, lasciando andare la bocca del Son. Goku alzò un sopracciglio e sospirò, dimenando la coda.  
"Un altro?" chiese.  
"Sì. Si chiama Elly e la conoscerai. È speciale" mormorò Junior. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.


	2. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2  
  
"Come fa a esserci una saiyan?" domandò Goku. Percorse il corridoio, seguito da Junior fino al salotto e si sedette su una poltrona affondandovi.  
"Un gruppo di saiyan si staccò dal pianeta Vegeta, si stabilirono su un pianeta vicino alla Terra e da lì ebbero il tempo di studiare questo pianeta. Volevano capire i segreti del supersaiyan, invogliati dalle leggende in cui questo guerriero era un simbolo di bontà e non di malvagità. La direzione dell'operazione era in mano a un brillante guerriero: Aedon il Sapiente. L'unico saiyan ad aver studiato, a conoscere gli antichi testi della vostra gente, persino Re Vegeta lo rispettava" spiegò Junior. Si sedette nel divano accanto a quello dove era seduto Goku.  
Il Son guardò lo schermo nero della televisione, vedendo il proprio riflesso.  
"Suppongo che abbiano fallito nei loro studi" rispose.  
"Non ebbero gli effetti sperati. Alcuni morirono nel tentativo di trasformarsi, altri, come Aedon, riuscirono a reggere la trasformazione. Pagarono il loro successo con degli effetti collaterali devastanti. Dopo mesi di coma, si risvegliarono con il dna modificato, la loro mutazione genetica era visibile perché gli rimasero i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri. Furono imprigionati per sempre nell'oro del supersaiyan" spiegò. Si sentì la porta chiudersi con un tonfo e Vegeta avanzò.  
"Sfidarono la potenza degli dei e questo li portò a dannarsi. Non potevano tornare su Vegeta-sei con questo marchio" spiegò. Goku si scompigliò i capelli, passandoci la mano.  
"È vero che si sentirono dei mostri, ma non fu l'unico problema. Avevano guadagnato una potenza che tendeva più a quella del supersaiyan God che a quella del normale supersaiyan. ma il loro corpo ci rimise. Il loro sistema immunitario fu inesorabilmente danneggiato, a decimarli non furono nemici o altri, ma banali influenze e febbri". Proseguì a spiegare Junior, accavallando le gambe. Vegeta avanzò ancora, raggiungendoli.  
"Nell'universo le cose vanno così, bisogna sacrificare qualcosa per qualcos'altro". La sua voce risuonò nel salotto.  
"Urca... non ne avevo idea" sussurrò il Son. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e abbassò lo sguardo, osservandosi gli stivaletti blu. Junior alzò lo sguardo ed osservò il principe.  
"Nemmeno lui, la sua gente aveva dato per disperso quel gruppo" spiegò.  
"Io, però, l'ho saputo e quando Aedon è morto ha avuto gli onori che noi saiyan diamo solo ai caduti in battaglia" mormorò roco Vegeta. Si appoggiò con i gomiti allo schienale del divanetto su cui era seduto Goku.  
"Elly ha una salute cagionevole. Dobbiamo tutelarla fino all'arrivo di Devil, io e Junior ce ne siamo occupati fin'ora". Aggiunse.  
"Gode di una forza incredibile, ma è anche estremamente fragile. Vegeta la tutela come se fosse sua figlia, non pensavo che i saiyan potessero essere devoti, ma lui teneva tantissimo a maestro Aedon" mormorò Junior. Schivò un ki-blast di Vegeta e lo fermò con la mano.  
"Quindi dobbiamo sorvegliarla. Vi aiuterò". Si propose Goku, sbattendo le mani sopra le ginocchia.  
"Invece di far sembrare me quello che non sono, perché non gli dici che tu e quella mocciosa avete un legame particolare?" ringhiò Vegeta.  
"Aedon la pensava così perché da neonata si addormentava solo con me. Se non c'ero raramente voleva mangiare e cose simili. Aedon sosteneva che per ogni saiyan c'è una persona particolare a cui è legata, un filo rosso del destino infinito che niente può spezzare. Qualcosa di eterno, o qualcosa del genere. Non so fino a che punto crederci, sembrava la leggenda di un anziano" brontolò Junior. Si leccò i canini aguzzi e affondò nello schienale della poltrona.  
"Parla per enigmi questo Aedon" si lamentò Goku. Mise le mani alla cintura di tela blu e la strinse.  
"Namecciano, poche storie, lo senti anche tu che c'è qualcosa di diverso". Disse Vegeta, Goku alzò la testa e guardò il mento di Vegeta sopra di lui.  
"Sì, forse c'è qualcosa che sento, quando la guardo, che me lo conferma, ma ora non è questo l'importante" ribatté Junior.  
"Andrà bene, amici miei. Sorveglieremo Elly, la proteggeremo e sarà pronta per la battaglia prima di poter dire anche solo urca" li rassicurò.


End file.
